User blog:Tycio/Blood Omen
I've been trying to think of several ways to mimic the way Kain feeds in the Blood Omen games. Initially experimented with Leech with Malediction+Ranged+Weaponized+Rapid Fire+Homing+Accuracy but the problem there is it would be very easy for someone with a high attribute to resist it, since it is unopposed and no longer a quick contest with weaponized. He would have the limited Enhancement of "Affects Insubstantial" with "Only Heals FP" to reflect cleaning on ghosts, and the either/or limitations of "accessibility: non-demons only" or "costs HP" which would cause harm (greater than HP gained) by feeding on 'green blood'. There probably needs to be some kind of linked setup attack which lowers the resisting attribute to make it unlikely they'll resist. The odd cases where they do could be explained as minor fluctuations in duration. The "waver state" is a problem because enemies never dodge ANY kind of attack when put into it. This is different than stun in GURPS terms which still allows active defenses at -4. Kain never feeds on the unwavering, perhaps because they couldn't dodge him. Exception would be people who are chained up, who obviously also could not dodge. An option without raking Ranged+Malediction is Stretching w/ Force Extensions and "No Signature" enhancements and "Neck Only" limitation, which would allow him to make ranged headbutts or bites at no risk to himself, and he never bothers with headbutts, unless that reflects his ability to do ranged stuns. Feeding on multiple opponents is just a matter of doing Rapid Strike to bite multiple people and initiate multiple leeches. His ability to "bite" people behind him, through walls, etc is some kind of circular vision / clairvoyance reflecting top-down game perspective. It should probably be resistible in some way but that's only allowed if you have a basic roll. It would be nice to link that to the damage roll in some way. What I don't like about this though, is that while the amount of damage and the amount of leech are linked, there isn't any actual relation to the amount of damage done with a bite, or multipliers for cutting damage, which would obviously influence how big a hole you could suck blood through! A better approach might be to use the Imbuements from Power-Ups 1. The singular (they cannot be combined) Transformation Skill of Vampiric Weapon is the baseline, which requires Imbue 3. This would be specialized in Unarmed. The "Project Blow" imbuement but that would apply to all his unarmed attacks, and doesn't fit the theme of him doing cutting-bite motions. Add Multi-Shot on top of this (now that it is ranged) to hit many people. Imbue 3 is also a requirement for the Enhancement Skill of Continuing Attack. A roll at -8 to inflict the same damage a second later fits the bill. The example of -24 for 3 cycles of 1 second is probably adequate. This would be Cosmic because there would be no way to end it. There is difficulty with the "Ghostly Weapon" interaction with healing an energy reserve instead of HP. This is the energy he uses to cast magic so the reserve and Imbue 3 could take that modifier. Page 13's "Combination Skills" allows these to function as one skill, and then you could buy the various versions of Imbue 3 as Alternative Abilities. The cost of 2 FP can be offset by reducing FP as an enhancement. This is better than taking a -5 per -1 FP because buying it inherently for the Imbue 3 advantage would also page for the FP loss in critical failures. "Drugged Weapon" just makes sense for conceptual reasons, having blood drawn would make you woozy. Category:Blog posts